Makan
by Himkyu
Summary: "Seungcheol tidak bisa 'makan' tanpa Jeonghan..." / Short-fic/Oneshot/Drabble/ Jungcheol / Seunghan / Supernatural, Romance/ Seventeen FF / DLDR :D


**MAKAN**

 **Cast** : Jeonghan, Seungcheol / Genre : Supranatural, Romance / Rate : 17+/ FF by Himkyu / Short-fic

"Seungcheol tidak bisa 'makan' tanpa Jeonghan.."

* * *

 **Makan**

13 lelaki muda saat itu tengah bersiap dengan kenaan pakaian panggung mereka yang telah terpakai rapih , meningkatkan pesona mereka 2x lipat dari biasanya. Hari ini mereka akan tampil di salah satu acara music Korea mumpuni yang jadi daya tarik para Agensi sebagai lokasi promosi grup-grup mereka, terutama para Rookies.

Namun, grup yang digawangi Seungcheol dan teman-temannya tidak lagi menyabet posisi Rookie di tahun ini karena telah menjalani 4 tahun terbaik dan menggaet penghargaan yang cukup terlampaui. Sehingga kata 'senior' muda paling bisa disanjangi. Namun keberadaan grup ini paling bisa disepantarkan pada Rookies di luar sana, sebagai inspirasi kesuksesan di masa debut. Baru saja debut, sudah mengantongi penghargaan luar negeri, dan fans mancanegara yang mengombak kencang dimana-mana.

Ketika semua member sudah menyiapkan diri—tidak, kecuali sang _Leader_ , Seungcheol sendiri pipinya terperosok di atas meja rias, dengan pias yang suntuk. Berkali-kali ia mendesah lemas, diperhatikan oleh dua _dongsaeng_ nya—Vernon, dan Seungkwan.

"Kesurupan setan apalagi Hyung kita ini?" Seungkwan, menegak air putih dengan pengamatan cukup tajam dan heran kepada pria yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Vernon mengendik bahu—tak tahu.

"Kemarin ia keliatan sehat, sekarang cuman duduk lemas dan mendesah letih terus-terusan, seakan dunia ini akan ambruk seketika dan Hyung tak ingin menghadapinya," Vernon , yang suka sekali bermain kata hingga membuat kalimatnya terasa berlebihan, membuat Seungkwan agak tergelak.

"Mungkin hyung belum makan?" Mingyu, lelaki jangkung yang suka bikin iri karena ukuran tubuhnya, Berhampur ke dalam percakapan. Ia menjeda kalimatnya karena sedang mengunyah roti, lalu diamati roti di tanganya lekat-lekat. "Apa harus kuberi roti ini pada, Hyung?"

"Tidak akan berhasil," Seungkwan menghela nafas. "Hyung tidak makan begituan,"

Vernon dan Mingyu sekarang saling bersih tatap.

"Sudah 4 tahun, loh, dan kalian masih belum paham juga." Seungkwan geleng kepala diiringi decakan. "Panggil Junghan hyung."

Bukannya belum paham, hanya saja terkadang Vernon dan Mingyu ingin berpikir selain dari kenyataan. Mereka sangat paham ketika Seungkwan sudah menyuruh mereka memanggil Junghan, salah satu hyung mereka yang masih sibuk melatih suara sendirian di luar ruangan.

"Hyung!" Vernon menyembulkan kepala dari ambang pintu. Junghan yang memang suka berlatih suara sedikit di tempat ramai, terusik oleh panggilan Vernon dan kekehan Mingyu yang menyebalkan. Ia melepas headset, dan mengamati dua _dongsaeng_ nya tersebut. "Apa?!"

"Kode merah!" tingkah polos Mingyu mulai muncul. Untuk ukuran badan, rupanya tidak dibarengi dengan kecerdasan otak yang semakin didewasakan.

Hebatnya, Junghan paham saja apa maksud gurauan yang disampaikan 2 bocah itu.

Ia menghela nafas dalam, "Seungcheol di dalam?"

"Ya!" keduanya menjawab berbarengan.

"Baiklah, kalian semua yang di ruangan, tolong keluar. Biarkan aku berdua saja dengan Seungcheol." Ucapan lembut dan agak dingin itu , disanggupi oleh 2 bocah tersebut. Langkah lari mereka sampai terdengar keluar. Tahu-tahu dalam sekejap orang yang menghuni ruang ganti sudah berkumpul di hadapan Junghan. Rupanya hanya Seungkwan, Vernon, Mingyu, dan The8 (dirinya hanya main _game_ sepanjang waktu menunggui perform mereka mulai, sehingga tak terlihat keberadaannya) yang menghuni tempat menemani Seungcheol.

Kemudian, Junghan masuk ke ruangan, "Jangan mengintip." Pesannya sebelum pintu ruang ganti ditutup dan dikunci.

Setiap kali pesan itu disampaikan, selalu berhasil membuat 4 member muda itu gelagapan dan sedikit bersemburat lucu. Mereka jadi berpikir tidak-tidak dalam anggapan mereka.

"Aku selalu penasaran apa yang 2 hyung kita lakukan setiap kali terjadi _Kode Merah_." Ucap Mingyu, direspon anggukan 3 temannya.

"Tapi, yah. Kita tidak bisa mencoreng janji. Mereka punya ikatan paling _krusial_ sehingga hanya mereka berdua yang boleh tahu." Seungkwan menjelaskan, dibarengi anggukan paham 3 temannya.

"Seperti _yinyan_." Kali ini The8 yang menanggapi, dan juga anggukan responnya.

"Kau ini, terlalu mengumbar perilakumu sehingga member lain jadi curiga pada kita. Kenapa kau tidak langsung menemuiku?" Junghan kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Seungcheol yang masih mampu memutar bentuk kursinya. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Namun mata letih Seungcheol terbaca sekali dari sudut pandang Junghan.

Leader mereka ini sedang sekarat, buka capek.

"Badanku lemas sekali bahkan untuk berjalan. Kau juga sibuk berlatih," Seungcheol berbicara dengan suara rendah, tidak siap menaikkan volume karena energinya terkuras dalam kilatan waktu.

"Hah~" desahan lemah Junghan pun terdengar. "Sudah kubilang, lakukan saja kemarin karena kita punya waktu kosong. Aku juga tidak keberatan jika kau ingin menyemprotkan 'cairan' mu ke dalam tubuhku."

"Ja—jangan. Bisa berbahaya. Tubuhmu bisa lemah," Seungcheol terantuk-antuk kepalanya. "Karena berpikir hari ini perform, aku tidak mungkin menyakiti tubuhmu."

"Egois. Jangan bicara demikian , sementara kau sangat menginginkannya hingga mulutmu berbuih ludah begitu." Junghan mendengus sambil membuka sedikit demi sedikit kancing pakaiannya. Daripada aksi mereka semakin memanas, dan Seungcheol memilih untuk menghancurkan kaitan kancing baju Junghan secara paksa. "Lakukan saja. Perform kita 1 jam lagi,"

"K—kau yakin? Nanti ada bekas."

Baju Junghan terperosok turun dari tubuhnya. Tubuh cantik dengan kulit segar, putih merona, membuat Seungcheol meneguk ludah basah.

"Bajuku lebih tertutup, daripada kau yang pamer dada begitu." Jari telunjuk Junghan sampai bergerak-gerak di dada telanjang Seungcheol. Adrenalin luar biasa, menaik dalam benak Seungcheol ketika bersentuhan dengan kulit jemari Junghan yang dingin. Ia bersumpah akan memberikan hadiah terima kasih pada manajernya yang memberi konsep _comeback_ terbaik, dengan kostum miliknya yang diharuskan menutup tubuh telanjangnya sekedar dengan jas. Hingga dadanya terbuka indah.

"A—akan kulakukan sekarang," Seungcheol menerima baik tubuh Junghan yang menduduki pahanya, dan mereka berdua berhadapan lebih dekat. Junghan yang bertelanjang dada , kini dipangku Seungcheol. Mereka dalam posisi terlalu intens untuk dua orang yang dipercaya hanya 'partner kerja'.

 _Gundukan_ pink Junghan menunjuk cantik di depan mata Seungcheol. Seperti ingin dipermainkan. Seungcheol tidak bisa berhenti melotot.

"Hei, lama sekali. Waktu berjalan terus." Junghan menarik belakang kepala Seungcheol, hingga terseruduk ke dada Junghan. Wah, permainan semakin liar! Tidak, Junghan saja yang tidak sabaran. "Cepat lumat,"

Bahasa _kontroversial_ Junghan membuat telinga Seungcheol memerah. Inilah kenapa Seungcheol menahan diri untuk tidak meminta jatah di hari sebelumnya, karena Junghan akan bermain lebih liar dari saat ini.

Itu akan sangat berbahaya untuk hati kecil nan polos kepunyaan Seungcheol.

Tak lama kemudian, Seungcheol sudah membuka mulutnya yang dipenuhi saliva lapar. Junghan saja sudah menutup mata. Ia mungkin tak berani lihat dengan aktivitas selanjutnya..

" **AUMM** "

Lumatan, lidah yang bergerak-gerak pada kulit cantik itu memberikan efek memerah. Junghan mencabik bibir, menahan sensasi.

"Aummggrr" Seungcheol seperti akan meraung. Ia menanamkan tanda begitu dalam ke tubuh Junghan. Lelaki cantik itu hampir putus asa untuk menahan lenguhan sakit yang menguasai tubuhnya. Ia mencengkeram rambut Seungcheol, cukup keras. Tapi Seungcheol yang masih asik, tidak peduli rasa sakit karena jambakan.

"Nggghh~" hanya desahan kecil yang menjadi jawaban untuk tusukan Seungcheol. Ia tidak mungkin membuka kedok pada khalayak ramai, bahwa keduanya sedang melakukan tindak menyeleweng, yang tidak sebaiknya diperlihatkan pada semua orang, bahkan para member yang masih berusia cukup muda.

"Sa—sakit," Junghan sekali lagi mengutarakan respon. Seungcheol sangat lapar, hingga tak bisa diusik apapun sampai ia puas.

"AH!"

Lenguhan nafas pun terdengar dari masing-masing mereka. Keduanya mengambil nafas sesaat, setelah memperelah tubuh dalam kegiatan cukup intens tadi.

"Akhirnya aku kenyang," ungkap Seungcheol. Matanya yang letih, dalam sekejap memancarkan semangat seperti biasa.

Keajaiban apa ini?

"Terima kasih, Junghan." Wajah letih Junghan dibelainya dengan sayang. "Kau tak apa, kan?"

"Eum.." wajah Junghan yang kelelahan, memang terlihat sexy. Tapi Seungcheol tak ingin memperdaya. Sebagai seorang leader sekaligus orang terdekat Junghan, ia ingin melindungi tubuh lemah itu dalam rengkuhannya lebih lama.

Tangannya kemudian mengusap sesuatu. Berwarna merah, dihiasi gigitan kebiruan. Ada bercakan darah di sekitarnya.

"Aku menghisap terlalu banyak," Seungcheol kemudian mencium daerah itu. Bahu jenjang Junghan yang telah dinodai dengan luka dan darah. Yang jadi sumber makanan untuk Seungcheol. "Setelah perform ,akan kuobati."

"Kupikir jika kau menyemprot racun taringmu, lukanya akan cepat sembuh." Ungkap Junghan, sambil mengintip ke dalam mulut Seungcheol, memperhatikan taring-taring tajamnya sudah mulai memendek ke bentuk normal. "Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?"

"Ya, lukamu sembuh, tapi kau yang akan jatuh sakit." Seungcheol kemudian memeluk Junghan yang belum berpisah dalam pangkuannya. "Kau dengan senang hati memberikan darahmu sebagai sumber makananku, maka biarkan aku menjaga tubuh ini sebagai bayarannya."

Junghan tersenyum. Dirinya mengacak surai kebiruan Seungcheol, "Jangan berlebihan. Aku selalu bilang padamu, kau bisa memperdayakan tubuh ini. Tapi kau membayarnya dengan menjadi leader terbaik untuk kami. Sekalipun kau bukan seorang manusia.

Karena kau adalah 'kekuatan' dan 'harapan' grup ini," Junghan kemudian mengecup kening Seungcheol. Lelaki yang diberi ciuman itu tersenyum canggung dan agak malu. Bisa-bisanya lelaki yang seumuran dengannya itu, jauh lebih romantis dari Seungcheol sendiri.

"Cepat kita siap-siap perform." Junghan memakai kembali bajunya, dibantu Seungcheol. Pakaian Junghan haruslah terpakai sediakala agar tidak menjadi bulan-bulanan _designer_ artis mereka, juga para member.

Yang paling utama, agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan lebih.

"Baiklah, kita bertemu yang lain," Seungcheol mengenggam tangan Junghan, menuntunnya keluar ruangan. Tubuhnya mungkin dalam kondisi yang masih belum stabil karena shock.

Mereka harus secepatnya mengumpulkan 11 member lainnya, serupa mengumpulkan anak ayam yang berpencar sedang mencari makan.

 **Cklek**

Baru saja berniat begitu, 4 orang rupanya sudah siap di tempat. Terperosok jatuh bersamaan ketika pintu terbuka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Seungcheol menatap tajam cukup galak pada 4 laki-laki di bawah kakinya. Tatapan tajam Seungcheol jauh bikin ngilu daripada saat jatuh mencium tanah. "Kalau sudah puas, cepat bangun dan persiapkan diri kalian, Bocah."

"Eeeh iya!" Seungkwan tepok badan Mingyu menyuruhnya cepat bangun, satu sama lain membantu untuk cepat beranjak dan melarikan diri.

"Cepat atau lambat anak-anak itu akan tahu soal cara makanmu yang begitu buruk," Junghan menghela nafas.

Seungcheol terkekeh, kemudian mengecup kembali pundak Junghan yang sudah dibungkus pakaian performnya yang terpakai begitu pas di tubuhnya. "Ketika mereka tahu, kuharap mereka tidak ikut-ikutan ingin memakanmu." Ia juga mengecup kening lelaki cantik itu ketika keadaan masih sangat sepi, "Kau adalah menu terlezat satu-satunya untukku"

"Berhentilah bergurau, ck." Junghan mendorong muka Seungcheol menjauh , daripada ketahuan lagi saat Seungcheol tengah mengendus-ngendus nikmat aroma yang menguar dari bekas luka Junghan.

Lelaki cantik itu mengejar ketertinggalan dari para _dongsaeng_ , padahal itu adalah salah satu alasan untuk bisa melarikan diri sebelum semburat merah di wajahnya diketahui Seungcheol. Ia masih belum biasa menerima kata-kata manis yang diutarakan pasangannya itu.

Seungcheol tertawa, sambil menjilat bekas darah yang sedikit membekas di rongga mulutnya.

"Enak."

 **Review? :D**


End file.
